Angel Heart
by Miss.Literaura
Summary: Lucinda Price was an ordinary giirl. She had an annoying little sister and an insanely boring mom. So, in her junior year,  better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like the story!**

**Lucinda Price was an ordinary giirl. She had an annoying little sister and an insanely boring mom. So, in her junior year, she recives a scholarship to a strange boarding happens to be a school for monsters! There she meets Soren, the were, Laurel, the fairy, Liza, the Cat Demon, and Ian, who well, Ian.**

**Little does she know that he has a secret and that, so does she. Soon kids start to mysteriously disappear. But why?**

If you'd seen what I'd seen you'd understand. You'd understand why I couldn't do it. Why when I thought about it I felt like rabid butterflies inhabited my stomach as I thought about it. Why it felt like I couldn't breathe when I thought of it.

It all started with that day. The day that we met, again.

"Get up Rebecca!" My mother yelled and a heard a weird alarm sound.

"Rebecca, really?" I asked as she got up. My twin sister always needs Mom to yell to her, her alarm only succeeds in waking me up, even though I have another hour until I have to go out and start living in the dorm. At least I won't have a roommate who is obsessed with all these annoying tween stars.

"Rebecca Black isn't even a real singer." I said shaking my head.

"What like that horrible band Good Charlotte?" a hint of some other emotion was there. But my twelve year old sister was probably still angry that I got accepted to an expensive boarding school and she still attends the broken down school in my town.

So after getting dressed and having my mom drop Becca at school it was time for me to arrive at the airport and my plane to England. I know, I know, a boarding school in England, how original. But it's not like I asked for this school or even applied to the school, it turns out Dad was an alumni or his Dad was or something.

But we have no way to know. He left.

"Bye Mom. I will call you when I get there." I called boarding my plane. It was so exciting, I've never even left the little Massachusetts and now I was going to live in England.

So I sat down, took out a book and relaxed, I was in first class, the school not only gave me a scholarship but also paid for a first class flight. How amazing is that. I am totally the luckiest person ever.

A pixie like girl sitting in front of my turned my way. She smiled when she saw me. "I'm Laurel, so where are you going?"

"I'm a new student at Rockwell, the boarding school." She beamed at and laughed.

"I'm a senior there. So you're freshmen huh, first year of high school's hard but you're pretty. You look older then, freshmen, surprising." She said as if I were a math problem she had to figure out. So I took her in, short blond hair, petite, pretty green eyes.

"I'm actually a junior. I got an acceptance letter there in the mail over the summer and they offered a scholarship and first class seats. I'm not paying any money." I said with a shrug.

"A scholarship student?" she said, her eyes as shiny and wide as the moon.

Under her breath she whispered," It can't be."

But when I tried to look to her for an answer, she turned away and ignored me, not explaining the problem. So I decided to just sleep. Boy was it a comfy flight.

I was jolted awake, the sudden movement of the plan land on the runway. I had arrived, a new school, maybe I'll meet someone I really connect with, and I'll have a real friend.

In front of me Laurel looked at back and quickly nodded, "Bye Deylia." Quickly she walked away when I realized something.

"How did you know my name?" I asked but she was too far away to hear me. It was weird though, I didn't remember telling her that was my name, and I barely said more than twenty words to her.

I quickly exited the plane, with my two travel on bags plane, making my way to the luggage carousel. Fighting to get through and get my two suitcases, I thought about what I would do for a ride to the school. Suddenly I say a young man holding a sign at the doors, he was scanning the crowd.

_Deylia Beau_

He was tall and had a lean and athletic body. Brown hair and sparkling grey eyes and a forty watt smile. He must not be here for me but the second he spied me he pulled out a card and after inspecting it for a second motioned me over.

When I arrived right in front of him he smiled and asked me "You're _Deylia Beau_, right? I'm Soren."

"Yeah, but it's Lucinda Price, my mom changed it when I was eight." I said shyly and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why'd you change your name? I mean your name was so beautiful. If I were a girl, I'd love to have such a name. Well luv, I think it'd be best if we started going." And so he led me out to a limo, I stared, a limo, here, to pick me up.

The drive was long, a whopping three hours. For the first two hours and a half, he was silent but then he got curious. He started looking back at me, quick glances at the mirror to inspect me. Finally he got over his shyness.

"So, what were you accepted for? Me, I'm a scholarship student and you know, taking care of the rich kids is my job and burden. But you've got to be special, first class, a chaperone. What'd your parents pay for?" he asked and I was shock4ed he was a scholarship student.

"I'm a scholarship student too." I said to him sheepishly and he turned around quickly, his face a mask of shock and awe. Like he was a paleontologist who had just found a rare fossil.

"Really? Wow, Kudos to you." He said shaking his head when I thought of something.

"Do you know a girl named Laurel?" I asked and he squinted one eye and looked up trying to remember. He actually appeared to be doing this seriously although it was pretty funny looking pretty funny.

"I do, when you know more on this girl, like a full name then come to me. And if you need a group to sit with, mine would be glad to have you." We smiled and I was happy, I'd made a friend and he seemed as true blue as they come.

But the school and the students definitely were not what I expected. Both were very magical.


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm really happy because a few of the kids from my old softball team are coming to see me play. Since I had to move from Majors to Juniors and I am so excited!**

The second we arrived and the limo stopped Soren was out and around the car. He opened my door and the door to a place so beautiful it looked like it was from a fairy tale not a remote English boarding school. The grasses were the greenest I've ever seen. Sparkling blue water and skies so beautiful in the most clichéd way, flowers decorated so randomly it was obvious they weren't planted but just perfect the way they were arranged.

"You sure you're a scholarship student? I mean, sorry to break it to you luv, but the school doesn't take a special interest in anyone. The only one I've ever heard to do so is the president, but it wouldn't be possible." Soren said quickly. He looked around and then seemed satisfied with whatever he saw. He picked up all but my messenger bag.

"Luv, it'd be best if you'd head to the scholarship station. There you can get your room assignment and schedule." He said turning away but stopped and his eyes widened as if he remembered something, BTW, if anyone is looking for me I'm in the main office dropping bags off." and he was gone.

I started to walk the way he pointed when I walked straight into someone, "Oomph!" the person cried in surprise. Both of us fell to the ground, right smack on our backsides. He was quickly up but got down to help me up.

I took in the sight of him. Black hair on the longish side. His blue eyes, which looked pretty hard, softened when he saw me. He wasn't pale but he wasn't tan either. Oh and did I mention that he's a giant, I am personally 5, 8 but he is probably 6, 11 to 7, 3. But that's not the most noticeable part. His smile blew that of Soren's out of the galaxy. Soren's was a candle in sunlight to this boy's who was like the sun, stars, the moon, and a roaring and passionate fire all mixed into one.

"I'm so sorry I bumped into you." I said biting my bottom lip but he shrugged.

"It's okay. Neither of us was paying attention. By the way, I'm Ian and you are?" he inquired with the raise of a brow.

"You can call me Luce." I said and turned away but thought of something," Well, at least I'm not the only person here with a semi-normal name."

He smiled his amazing smile and then said to me, "Well I really have to find my friend Soren." He said and was about to walk away when I grabbed his wrist. He turned around.

"Soren said that if anyone was looking for him that he was in the main office, dropping off bags." He smiled and thanked me. I smiled when I heard someone call my name.

"Luce!" Soren yelled behind me and when he saw who I was in the company of he yelled "Ian, you met my friend 'Luce'" he said making quotation marks when he said my name.

"I can't be blamed if my mom decided to rename me Lucinda Price. I wish I was still the old me with Dad and mom and everything was normal.'

"So Ian what do you need?" Soren asked and Ian looked down sheepishly.

"I was wondering if-"Ian started but he was cut off by a school bell. Both of them smiled.

"It's time", they and almost everyone else said in union. When suddenly it got bright. And they changed.

Boy were Ian and Soren hot, they shone. And I mean that both figuratively and literally in Ian case because Soren was a werewolf.

And Ian was an angel.

I, being myself, fainted. A totally cool, calm and collected move right? Well, anyway I was out cold for some time. The darkness that I faced seemed to engulf me. Suddenly I was fully conscious of everything around me. I could feel myself being laid down onto a bed and heard Soren say" I won't say a word."

Say what? I wondered when suddenly I gained the ability to open my eyes. All that beheld me were Soren in the chair next to me, the nurse and of course about ten dozen roses.

"Oh, you're awake, Luce. Don't worry, I kept your secret." Soren said proudly but I wondered why, and what secret he was talking about.

"I have absolutely no idea what secret that is." I said honestly and he smiled shaking his head. What is his problem?

"Your name." he said as if I were a little kid who decided girls had chickens, you know, because they heard that girls have eggs.

"Why is that such a big secret?" I asked her a bit confused and he guffawed leaving me totally speechless and even more confused.

"You happen to be a very desirable young lady. Plus, the business Ian had to take care of with me was you. He wanted to know if you'd arrived." He said matter-of-factly.

"Why is that important? Why was he waiting for me?" I asked but he just looked at me.

"Don't tell anyone, since you are absolutely clueless about your heritage, but there is a bigger purpose to this school. I mean all the insanely-super smart kids are the scholarship students. But the rest of we're here for other reasons and for some reason you're included."

"What are the other reasons?"

"We're all you know, mythical creature. I'm a were and of course and then Laura, Ian's little sister, is fey, and Ian is the most obvious of all Ian is a fey as well." He said.

"Really, I thought he was an angel." I said and it was weird. I mean his wings looked nothing like those of a fairy or fey or anything like that.

"The highest order in our world ARE THE ANGELS. The only one in the school is our president. He's the reason, you, a normal human, knows about us. I think he took a liking to you." Soren said and I noticed he didn't exactly answer my question.

Wow, a school for mythical creatures, I feel like I stepped into a fairy tale. Angels, fey, weres, it's amazing and it's shared with me. I am really not that special or outgoing, I am not popular and I don't care about my looks. All these things are Rebecca's specialty, not mine.

Suddenly someone quickly knocked on the door. She quickly danced in and smiled. Soren looked up at her and waved. She did a quick wave and walked over to Soren. Laurel quickly hugged him and then looked away, at me. Disgust filled her eyes.

Suddenly Ian appeared and Laurel smiled at me sweetly. Though it was obviously fake. She turned around to Ian who beamed and he quickly walked over. Laurel started to open her arms to him.

As if anticipating the pickup and spin move. You know the one that is most commonly used with boyfriend and girlfriend. Where the girl gets all giggly and stuff. Yes the very one.

"Hey I-"she started when he came over to me. He lifted me up and spun me. I laughed because it was a pretty funny gesture plus it made me feel like I was flying, you know, like I was in an airplane.

Or I was a bird. I've always loved them. I just don't tell people, because it's kind of odd.

"She's alive!" he yelled laughing and he, Soren and I all laughed while Laurel sulked.

He put me gently on the bed he took a few steps back and inspected the room. He smiled at me. Laurel started to tap her foot and finally he looked at her and blinked. I guess he'd just realized Laurel was in the room.

"Hi Laura." He said a bit distracted. She looked pretty pissed, a bit at him but mostly at me.

"Hey Ian. So what's the big announcement going to be about?" she asked obviously curious.

"It's a surprise, you'll get to know when I make the announcement." He said patting her on the head as if she were six.

_That was not the move she wanted _a voice in my head told me _she wanted a-_ but I stopped listening because I understood.

"Luce, did you get the flowers I sent?" he asked like a little boy.

"Yes all 120 flowers." I said with a laugh but he frowned.

"One was Soren's doing." He said as if it made a big difference.

"Well then, thank you Soren for the flower and thank you Ian for the 119 flowers." And he perked up.

"You're welcome. Come on Laura, let's get to class." Ian said and pulled her along.

I turned around to Soren as he caught her last mean look to me as she left the room. He looked at me and I nodded. Yes, she'd been doing that to me the whole time.

"So, Soren, does Laurel, you know, 'like' Ian?" I asked and he did the sort of hand thing, one eye closed.

"It's complicated but we have time. I don't have class and so we have all day. Here is the story, the story of how Ian fell in love with a girl, who was not Laura."

"We were four years old, well Ian was older but still, we were all best friends. Laura was practically attached to the hip of Ian, and just to say the least, she was his queen. But then he met her." Soren started.

"Who?"

"She was the daughter of the most powerful of all the angels. She had grown up with the normal humans, her mom was human but she somehow turned out to be full. But she was just beautiful, so innocent.

"She was older than Laura and I though, she was younger than Ian. That day we were with the student council president-"

**Dramatic Flashback**

We just sat there, happily on the playground. Gabe was happy, Laura was happy, I was happy, we were all just happy. Usually we weren't allowed to play here, well I was but the others weren't and it was never any fun without them.

Today, though, there was a girl we were supposed to play with. I hear she's mean and doesn't share toys. Laura's dad told us that no matter what she does, we have to be nice to her and let her play what she wants.

That means she's a meanie.

"She's probably a troll, so ugly that no one loves her but her father, because he is her father and it is his duty to love her no matter what. So she must become loved by a bunch of kids her age so that the spell is broken and an army of weird anime people can take over. Thus making her a monkey" I said impressed with my smartness. ]

But Gabe shook his head. He was thousands of years old. He was a true angel. So of course he thought it wasn't proper to have me saying such things. Especially because of who her father was.

"She's probably a princess, beautiful and regal. Like Cinderella." Laura said with impeccable speech for a four year old. Ian smiled and draped his arm around her and did a smile that said that he was absolutely in love her.

"Of course she is one of the most beautiful angel's daughter, she must be very pretty." Ian said and Laura smiled, probably so sure of his love. So we waited, playing on the swings and the monkey bars.

Everyone was busy playing when a girl arrived. The very second all the boys turned, thus leaving an unhappy Laura, who had thought Ian was waiting with open arms.

She slid down the slide and landed on her botttm. She was red, like tomato red.

The girl was beautiful, no angel anyone had ever seen compared. She was so fair that she was snow colored. Her hair shone like midnight and sparkled, giving it the radiance of the night sky that only happens once in a millennium. She had blue eyes that seemed so innocent and her smile was soft, shy and modest. It was a beautiful sight. She looked nervous in a way that wasn't, she looked like she felt out of place, until she saw Ian.

"My name is Deylia Scarlet Rosalinda Beau. I really just want to play with some kids my age, I think that's why I'm here. I have a nanny but she's not really close to my age. I'm six, and I like the book Wuthering Heights." She said not really talking to anyone but Ian.

"I love that book. It's so beautiful yet ugly, don't you agree." Ian said and she smiled. So for the rest of the day the two were playing with just each other. Laura was really jealous.

They were in their own world. Not one of us could penetrate it.

"That's why she doesn't like you. She knows that Ian like you." Soren said.

"What? But I don't remember this ever happening. You and Laurel and Ian, I don't remember any of you." I said hopelessly. Why, why don't I remember them?

"You get to know soon but first there is a major announcement about to be made. The student council president, Gabriel, yes one of God's main angels, is about to choose a mate." Suddenly he was up and pulling me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you taking me?" I asked and he smiled.

"It's a secret." He said tapping my nose. He laughed when I realized something.

"What day is today?" I asked and smiled showing me a calendar "Saturday?"

"Yeah, you were asleep for like five days." he said like it was nothing but I stared in shock. Five days? That's not possible. I mean yesterday had to have been Sunday.

So he pulled me a while until he was sure I'd follow. I only followed because honestly I was very curious. I wanted to know why he was fussing, why, when we got close enough, everyone was fussing. What was the big deal with this mate thing.

Was it like being married only closer. I hate to admit I'm a fiction fan but usually mates are vampire or were wolves. Not angels but really, I thought all that was fiction not real life, now I know.

So I walked and walked and walked until we were away from the crowd but where we could see. Soren was smirking and looking up. I followed his eyes and saw Laurel whispering to someone in the shadows. I was about to ask Soren who that was when someone stepped out if the shadows.

"Hello everyone. I would just like to thank everyone for coming out and being with me on this exciting day. I am happy to announce the women-," with that I heard a few sighs,"-that I will be asking to be my mate."

Laurel started to step out when he beamed and called out" Deylia Scarlet Rosalinda Beau." He said and I stared in shock. Me, he had called me out. I didn't even know unless he was, no. I looked to get a better look and sure enough it was Ian up on the balcony.

"But why?" I asked Soren and he got a sad look in his eyes.

"Mary, you were the girl in the story, the beautiful angel's daughter, the one Ian fell in love with. That's why you're here." Soren said but I still didn't understand.

"Why did he say that his name was Ian, is it just so no one knows it's him?" I asked but Soren shook his head smiling.

"I think he may have known it was you or maybe not you but someone special. He wanted to get to know you. Without all the fuss of other students, you being afraid of him being all 'powerful' and millions of years old, he wanted you to get to know him and really like him." Soren said and looked far away.

"So Ian is Gabriel?" he said nodding. Suddenly the crowd parted like the red sea and Ian, I mean Gabe walked through powerfully yet shyly. Like a little puppy that had marked his territory but knew that he was going to be in trouble for it.

"Hey," he said shyly, almost like a question, a question of whether I'd talk to him or not. Laurel stepped from behind him. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hey Ian." I said putting my head down, hopefully hiding my embarrassment. I was as red as a beet, my blush creeping up from my neck to my face.

"Hi, so I am really sorry about lying to you." He said so sincerely I had to forgive him.

"Just tell him you forgive him so he can go." Laurel said under her breath. Ian, I mean Gabriel, turned around to her and shook his head.

"What is your problem? You are always trying to put her down. She's been here for less than a week and you have been complaining about her more than you've been breathing. What is your problem with her?" he asked, looking like an innocent whipped puppy.

Laurel stalked away, making her exit as dramatic as she could. Ian sighed and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders and Ian laughed.

"So, what should I call you, Ian or Gabe?" I asked and Ian smiled.

"I think I enjoy being called Ian more."

"Okay cause that really suits you better than Ian." And I walked away.

The next few weeks I spent hanging out with Soren and Ian. We had so much fun, I didn't understand how I could click with two people I barely knew. Even though Soren says otherwise, I don't remember them and even if I did, you can change a whole lot in over a decade.

Laurel was with her friends sneering and just being plain rude. Whenever I was alone she'd give me a dirty look or whenever I'd pass her friends in the hall they do the same. I was pretty sure I'd make no friends, that is, until my language class.

There was a lone girl, sitting there, engrossed in a book. As I got closer I saw she was reading Wuthering Heights, an absolute favorite of mine. I smiled and sat down next to her. But the second I did it felt like she moved her desk, away from me.

"So, how's the book so far?" I asked and she looked up startled. Like she was surprised I was talking to her.

"It's good. I've already read it but I like to reread the classics, especially my favorites." She said shyly.

I brightened up quickly, "It's one my favorite books too!" I exclaimed and she looked a bit taken a back "I'm Deylia-"

"Beau, I know, actually, I think everyone knows. Look, I don't mean to be rude but wouldn't you be better suited with Laurel and her friends."

"They hate me so I don't think that's the best idea." I said and she laughed and I made a really good friend.

That day I ran into Laurel. She was definitely mad at me that was obvious. But for a reason that anyone was aware of but herself, not so much. So as she stormed up to Fern-a-Liza, everyone here has a weird name, and I.

"Hey Laurel?" I said as Fern cowered, she's really afraid of Laurel, still. I mean if I was just a normal Cat demon, I'd be afraid of Laurel too, probably not but that's just my personality.

I'm not a skittish Cat demon, I'm just the amant of a billion-year old angel who happens to basically be the most powerful creature of all time. He's mostly my best friend but he formally, with my consent announced me as his "Lover" and that's what amant means, in Romanian.

The word amant to the demons or monsters or whatever you want to call them, knows this to mean that the person has a protector and anyone who kills the amant has to face the wrath of the protector. I'm Ian's proteced and he's my protector, awesomeness.

"Mary, how dare you!" she thundered and I was taken a back.

"What'd I do?" I asked and she sneered.

"You happen to be in the running for Queen. If you are so ignorant you don't know what that is, it's basically the female version of the student council president. Plus, you get to sit in at student council meetings, on a throne, next to Gabe." She said excitedly.

"Oookay-" I said.

"But you, shouldn't be in the running." Laurel said as Ian started down the hallway." You're just a-"

"Laurel, stop." I whispered but she didn't listen.

"You are just a human. Nothing special, I can't see why My Gabe even talks to you, much less makes you his amant. You are just a useless, filthy low-life-" when she suddenly stopped and turned around. She realized Ian was behind her and gave him her best whipped puppy look. It didn't matter though, he knew the truth and she could only make it worse.

"Gabe, she has been being mean to me for so long. I just snapped, I know she is so special to you but I couldn't help myself. I am so sorry, it was just that she was insulting you", nice one, "and I couldn't stand it. I feel the need to protect you."

"Laurel" he said coldly making everyone who was eavesdropping slink away, but to me he nicely said "Deylia, please meet me in the student council room." He strode away and I had nothing to do but follow Laurel there.

I walked in and I was surprised how large the room was. I bet the whole student body could fit in here. At the very front sat six chairs, two of which were very throne-like. And in one sat Ian, not looking too pleased.

"Deylia, Laurel please have a seat. I need to talk to you both." He said smoothly and a faint smile dancing on his lips.

"What is it Gabie?" Laurel asked and he shook his head.

"Laurel, I want you to be nicer to Deylia," then he motioned her to come forward and he whispered to her, "She's really special to me." and then he looked at me quizzically and asked, "What exactly did you do?"

"She said I'm in the running for Queen, whatever that is." And he ran over, big goofy grin and all and scooped me up. He twirled me around, just as he had in the infirmary and then I kissed him on the cheek.

"That's awesome, so they know you're-" he started, his eyes widening and then he looked at me. I was safely nested in his arms.

"Sorry, we got caught up in the moment. There is something that I need to speak to both of you about." He said quickly.

"What?" we asked in union, our eyebrows furrowing.

"Remember the day we first met?" I nodded, I remembered bits and pieces. Ian and Soren filled in the rest, "Well there is something that I didn't tell you, a tiny detail I left out."

Laurel's ears perked up. Something she didn't know, she looked very interested. I, on the other hand was worried. What could he have left out? Whatever it was can't exactly be good news.

"Deylia, you and I had been playing near a cliff." He started and it all played just like a movie.

She stood at the edge. She smiled so brightly it was as the sun inhabited her mouth. The night sky must be missing two stars because I could see them in her eyes. Her hair was a midnight cloak, with waves that belonged to the ocean.

She looked up at me and I finally knew what all my friends had. Just the way she gazed at me, I felt like a kid. The angel who was born an adult, finally gets to feel the innocence of childhood.

She sat down, her long for her age, lithe legs dangling off the edge. She looked up at me. There was wisdom, so rare at her age, in her clear blue eyes.. She inspected the sun for a bit. I was gazing at her and she was watching the sun. When she seemed to be done she began to get up.

There was a rock, unseen by us, under her feet. When she pushed her way up she slipped. Naturally, thinking she could fly, I let her fall. I never expected what happened to happen.

She fell and fell. Into the darkness. By the time I realized it, she was too far down. Down in the deep abyss, taking all the happiness I'd felt with. When I got to the bottom here she was.

Sprawled on the floor, her black hair covering her. She looked like a broken doll. I let out a cry. She'd been killed almost instantly. The bones in her chest had broken piecing her heart and other major organs, killing her. There was no blood, not even a drop. I couldn't bear it.

"I went up to the Celestial Court and begged them to bring her back. I promised my life for hers but they refused. Their leader though, a fairy, had something from me she wanted. She wanted me to set her up with my father, who was a widower. I did so and she brought you back."

"Little did I know it, there was a catch." He said sadly.

"What?" I asked, concern filling my eyes while fire danced through Laurel's.

"She used Dark Court magic so, unless you are anointed as an angel-" he started but Laurel gasped and turned to me.

"If anyone from the Dark Court gets you, you're one of them." She said looking very fearful.

"What? Why?" I asked Ian and Laurel answered for him.

"You happen to be Lucifer's daughter and he happens to run the Dark Court. All of his heirs were ordered to be killed because they allied with him against the Celestial Court." She said.

"So, why not me?" I asked and Ian smiled.

"Your mother was Michael and a good friend of mine. She became human to take you away from the Celestial and Dark struggles."


	4. Chapter 4

My mother? The accountant. Miss perpetual grey suits. An angel, not possible. My father, I can see. My mom, not so much.

"My mom?" I asked. Ian nodded.

"I know that she may seem a bit, boring but once she was amazing. One of the best there ever was and also your Dad's best friend until he took over the Dark Court." Ian said sadly and I hugged him.

"So is there anything else you want to tell us?" Laurel asked impatiently. Ian shook his head and sighed. He quietly said no and Laurel exited the room in the most dramatic way possible. As I went to exit, Ian grabbed my hand.

"Stay." He whispered and then pulled me close. I was surprised, he may have said he had been in love with me but that was the past. It uses the word _had_, as in past tense.

"I've wanted to see you again for almost a decade and now you're here, with me. I just don't want to lose you. I want to protect you from everything." He said and he, mister goofy grin or serious super powerful angel, began to sob. Not just cry but full out sob.

"It's okay. I am fine. Sshh, calm down sweetie. Don't worry, it will all be okay." I cooed and began to whisper sweet nothings gently into his ear and within a minute he calmed down.

"Even then you knew how to calm me down. I was crying then and all you did was talk to me but it made me feel better." He said smiling.

"Really, that's very interesting." I said softly, his head on my lap. I stroked his soft black waves smiling softly and listening.

"Yes, that's one of the reasons I like you. You just seemed to be content sharing. You didn't whine every five seconds when someone looked at you wrong and you don't keep your secrets so bottled up that you can't help me and listen because you are so wrapped up in your own." He said softly and happily, like a tired child, barely six.

Then he got up and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me so softly that a feather would have felt like a hundred pound weight. The kiss was gentle, thankful and just so beautiful. I learned something from this kiss. I always knew Ian loved me. From the first time I saw him, I don't know how but I knew.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. Not seductively, although it had that effect, but sweetly.

"I love you too." I said and I got on my tippy toes and kissed him. This kiss was happy and excited. Mutually in love. Though the kiss did surprise him, so did the confession.

There were sparks and fireworks, everything you could ever hear in a love story. It was sweet; it felt so familiar, but how? I really don't want to dwell on that now though. I was kissing a guy I really liked and I just realized it. I want to enjoy this.

I pulled back which really seemed to disappoint him but someone had to. If I didn't we'd be kissing until the end of the world. We might not stop even then. Our foreheads, both smushed together as we looked into each other's eyes.

"You really love me?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I do, how could I not?" I smiled at me and he beamed so brightly that I almost went blind.

He picked me up and swung me around. We laughed and danced and I felt like I could fly. Little did the two lovebirds, Ian and I, know we were being watched.

After we were done being together…

"Ian, I have to go or I'll miss the," I looked at my watch, " Fourth class in a row."

"But I don't want you to leave." He whined and I squeezed his cheeks.

"Does the baby not want to see me go?" I said and smiled. Hugging me he bent his head down to me ear, "I'm your baby though."

"That is true. You are mine." I muttered and giving him a quick kiss on the lips I departed. Leaving a very sad Ian in my wake.

But I had to get to class and I'm pretty sure that I was going to be missed soon. I mean Liza and Soren might miss me and Laurel will definitely be suspicious. She does still like him, so I can expect a lot of hatred through the air between us.

"Where have you been?" Liza asked and I smiled mysteriously and my eyes rows went up and down mischievously.

"No where you need to know." I said suddenly very giddy and Liza looked shocked. Her eyes widened.

"Were you with Gabriel?" she asked.

"Maybe I was, Maybe I wasn't."

"You have to give me details. I want to know everything!"

"No way!" Liza squealed and I smiled. I told her most of it. I left out my heritage and some of the more "graphic" details but I did mention my confession.

"He said he loved me, and I said I loved him too." I said her eyes widened and her jaw went straight to the center of the Earth.

I looked down embarrassed. I then suggested we take a trip to the lunch room. I really was embarrassed. I hate to admit it but I, the unfalllable when it comes to boys, has fallen.

When we reached the lunch room, I looked around but I couldn't spot Ian or Soren. So we headed over to our regular table but suddenly I was picked up and whisked away, leaving a very shocked Liza.

I was suddenly put down, much to my delight and of course anger because I knew who it was. I turned around to an innocent and very hot looking Ian. His eyes were glued to the ceiling and he was whistling. Such a goofball, but he's mine.

"Can I help you?" I asked and he smiled. Bending down he whispered, "Yes, yes you can."

"And how is that?" I asked and he pulled back smiling. Hmmmm? All eyes were on us.

I smiled sweetly. "A kiss would be nice." He answered.

"All right." I said sweetly and leaned in, "Laurel!"

I yelled and tripped her and her glamour was gone. She landed on her but after trying to block the blow and failing. She looked up with such hatred as I scan the laughter filled to see My Ian. He was in the very back with an extremely amused expression.

"How'd you tell?" she growled and I smiled. She pushed herself up, so that she was closer to my height, although she is small, like four-six small. She tapped her foot and it echoed through the lunch room with the silence of our observers.

"You got hair the wrong shade and length. You were too short and the eyes weren't even close." I said honestly and she snarled. Her true fey identity came out and it was horrible. Fey may look small and sweet and harmless but they aren't.

The space around their eyes scrunch up, they grow fangs, their eyes grow red and they grow claws. Think vampires in the Vampire Diaries kind of thing. It was kind of disturbing actually. At the moment that she started to change Ian had began to move through the crowds.

"How dare, I happen to be princess of the Fey and Angels" she said proudly and very pissed offly.

"Sorry." I said sincerely, I really didn't want to fight her, plus Ian was walking to us calmly, although his blue eyes looked very flame like.

"If you ever embarrass me like that again and I'll-"she started but was interrupted by a smooth and almost growling voice.

"And you'll what?" Ian asked like a wolf protecting his mate, which he was similar to. Any one of the kids in the school with a mate are like this. You should have seen the time when Aiden saw Hannah threatening Jackie; I never knew that elf Aiden could look so vicious.

"I'm going to challenge her for the rights of you!" she said and stormed off, leaving a very angry and surprised looking Ian, a shocked crowd and a very confused me.

Ian

"What the hell did she mean by challenge my rights to you?" My beautiful angel asked very annoyed. I loved the way she scrunches up her nose when she's trying to figure something out. She's just so small and fragile. And mine. I smiled at that thought.

I've been searching for her forever. After Deylia's supposed death, Michael cut off all contact with the angels and I thought my angel was gone. I knew her for only a day but that day had lasted a lifetime.

The way she smiled. The way she laughed. The look on her face when she's angry. Her nose that looks like a button when she is deep in thought. The sexy look in her wicked eyes when she looks at me mischievously. I love everything about her, even the amount of trouble she gets into.

"Ian, please snap out of your daze and answer the question. What did Laurel mean when she said that she was going to 'Challenge my right to you'?" she asked furiously and I smiled, she is beautiful when she's angry. I can't believe it to be so but it is.

"It means you have to fight her." I said simply and I sighed.

"Is that it, really? That doesn't seem too hard." She said and I smiled, I had left one part out.

"You both have to fly, since you're an angel and she's a fairy." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and it was, to everyone-but her. I see the problem now.

"I can't fly though!" She yelled and I sighed. She is still so beautiful when she's angry.

"Have you ever tried?" I asked and she gave me a look. It said' back up or I'll shove a dagger through your heart'.

"Actually when we first met, if I could fly I wouldn't have fallen." She said crossing her arms. I guess she's right and when I nodded to her that she had won she beamed. I guess I could let her win if it made her happy.

"Why don't you call your mom and I ask her?" I said and she nodded and took my phone out of my back pocket. I just love it when she touches me.

She walked away and she called her mother and someone who used to be one of my best friends. I managed to catch some of the conversation, it was short though.

"Hay Mom, it's me, Luce." She said and there was muffled reply, "Yeah, I miss you too. By the way, am I an angel?'

I heard the sound of a phone being dropped and someone hanging up. Deylia walked back in.

"I guess I am an angel." She said with a quick shrug.

Deylia's POV

"Why don't you call your mom and I ask her?" Ian said and I nodded. I took his phone out of his back pocket. I just love to touch him.

I walked away and called my mom and a possible ex-angel. I hope it's not true, except that that means I might not be able to stay with Ian and that I'd hate.

"Hay Mom, it's me, Luce." I said and I heard her smile. Whenever she does so, it's like looking at the sun.

"Hello, Luce. I miss you so much. I hope school is going well. Actually, knowing you, it has to be." She said with a knowing voice.

"Michael, come on." A low voice muttered and he sounded familiar. He sounded just like I'd always dreamed my dad did, only better. He had a beautiful countertenor voice, so beautiful and rare.

"Yeah, I miss you too. By the way, am I an angel?'

"What? How could she know?" my Mom practically screamed and I realized where I got my above average, high soprano voice.

I heard the sound of a phone being dropped and she hung up. I walked back in as slowly as I could.

"I guess I am an angel." I said with a quick shrug but nonchalant was not what I felt.

"Really, that's amazing!" He started but stopped when he saw I wasn't as happy about it as he was he stopped. He came over and put his lips to my forehead. I felt warm all over, in places that I didn't care to mention.

"I'm fine, just-"I started but he looked at me so intensely that I couldn't finish my sentence, not truly that is, "I'm a little shocked to actually be an angel, that's all."

"Is there anything else?" he asked with the sexiest and most open eyes I have ever seen. I just love him, but this he can't know. I smiled at him and he beamed back.

"I'm good; there is nothing to worry about." I said and he kissed my nose and smiled happily. I smiled but it felt like I was lying to him.

And I hated myself so much more than you can understand because of it.

Gabe's POV

Why must I attend all these boring meetings? Why can't I be with my Deylia? Her name itself is music. Then again, anything involving her is beautiful.

"-So to basically and very quickly, I may add, sum it all up in 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,001 words, that is why we should reusable napkins." my vice-president Byron finished taking me out of Deylia filled daze. Before her, I just dozed off but now I was thinking. Granted, it was all about her but at least I was attentively thinking about something.

"Is there any further business to attend to Darius?" I asked the secretary and he nodded which surprised and saddened me. One, because that never happens and two because I would have to wait to see my Deylia. My, she is mine.

"What is it?" I asked curiously when a dark, looking character walked in but the second he was within a mile I'd known, that's where my thoughts of protection had come from.

My father was here and he looked determined and amused. Never a good combination.

"Hello, son. So, how is running the school going?" he asked but he was obviously not looking for the answer to the question.

"Meeting dismissed and everyone out! My father and I need to talk alone!" I barked out and everyone scattered. When they were gone and the door was closed we began to talk.

"Cut to the chase, what do you want?" I growled.

"Can't I just come to wish my son good tidings?" he asked innocently but I knew my father, even though it took thousands of centuries.

"No, you want something." I was angry, very angry, although totally clueless to his reasons to be here.

"I am here to discuss-"he started but there was a knock at the door. I strode over, ready to give whomever dared to interrupt my father and I but I couldn't. It was my Deylia there in front of me.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something but I was told to come here. Soren said to just go on up and knock. I can leave if it's trouble but-" she started shyly putting her head down but I brought it back up, looking deep into her eyes.

"And who might this be?" my father asked and I shoved her behind me. He wasn't going to hurt my amant.

Deylia's POV

Who was this man. He may look so sincere but it's obvious he's not. I can see right through his glamour. I really don't like him. I can just tell.

"It's none of your business" he snarled. So I was right there is a bunch of bad blood between them. I could tell the second I walked in.

"Now that is no way to talk to your father." The man said and then smiled at me, "Hello sweetie."

"Stay away from her Dad. It will only end badly." Ian said shielding his father's view of me and my view of him.

"Just answer one question for me son."

"What?"

"Why are you consorting with such a low creature? I heard you even made her your amant." He sneered which only seemed to aggravate Ian more. Let me tell you, that's not a good thing.

"You will not speak of her like that."

"Why?"

"I will rip you to shreds if you ever hurt her, whether mentally or physically or any way I see her to be hurt. Do we have an understanding?" Now I understand why he's the president. He just has a way with words. When he speaks it's beautiful.

"All right but before I go-"he started then stopped and said, "Laurel, be a dear and tell me this dirty animal's name."

Laurel suddenly appeared and I was shocked, she looked different. She was usually a suck up but now she is worse. Like the queen of kiss ups. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had been wearing a "I 3 Daddy" shirt.

"Yes Daddy, I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you the first time. Who's name do you want?" she cooed.

"Her's" he said pointing to little hidden me.

"Easy, he name is Deylia Scarlet Rosalinda Beau." She said smiling but her father looked, well afraid.

"It can't be-I- I'm-S-S-Sorry about-Ev-every- Th-Th-Th-Thing your highness." And he flew off.

Nice exit right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter. I just want to tell you soon you'll have to wait a bit longer for uploads**

"That's why Ketchup is better than mustard." Liza said to Soren and I shook my head. She was very passionate about ketchup, just to say the least. It was breakfast time, a Friday and my third week of school. I was trying very hard to forget about what happened last night.

At least I had my David with me.

"So, anyone have plans for today?" we all shook our heads. He smiled evilly, not evil, evil but mischievously.

"What are you planning?" I asked smiling.

"Does it involve water?" Liza asked fearfully. Poor cat-girl.

"Does it happen to be romantic because, if it is, I'd be happy to skip the student council meeting." He said and the nuzzled into my neck and squeezed me."Especially if you'll be there my Dark Beauty."

"Of Course." I said snuggling in closer and kissing him on the lips. Used to the electric feeling when our two fires ignite. By god, I love this boy.

"Uh, could you two-" Liza started but Soren blurted it out before her.

"Stop the PDA. Man you two are mushy, I mean really" Soren said with disgust.

"Fine, we'll stop. But just for you. Kay?" and so he just shook his head, a smile breaking out onto his face.

"All right but I only agree to this because I love you and someday, I will sweep you off your feet and steal you away from Ian here." We all laughed but as I looked at Ian, I could tell it was a bit forced.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked and Soren began to rattle off the details. I began to think about how lucky I was to be here. I had to have been waking up to the annoying sound of Rebecca Black only a few weeks ago in the states.

Now I was here and life was good. I had great friends, a room with an amazing room. Also, said room gets room service, how awesome. Plus no Rebecca and her annoying, although uncanny resemblance to, imitation of Rebecca Black. I had it all.

And of course I had Ian.

That's probably the best part of it. He's mine and mine alone. And so we will waltz somewhere amazing with Soren and Liza and just be kids. Or at least a werewolf, two angels, and a cat girl. But still.

"So the beach it is?" Soren said excitedly but Liza shook her head.

"No, beach=water. Water+me= not a good idea. Cat Demon remember?" Liza said but Ian did his, winning candidate smile.

"You don't have to go in the water or even get wet. All you have to do is come. Maybe you'll be able to get fish-on-a-stick?" he said and she happily nodded. I still don't understand why cats and Cat Demons have such a fetish for seafood.

"So it's settled the beach it is. Meet up here in half an hour. Ian can you get us passes off the campus?" Soren asked and Ian beamed and did a 'no problem' kind of wave.

So we all went our separate ways until it was time to depart.

"Okay, so we'll stay the whole weekend. My cousin has a beach house and we can crash there. There are only two rooms so, Ian is with-"Soren started but Ian cut him off, guessing what our room arrangements are.

"Actually, I think my beach house would be far more suitable. Plus it has more than two bedrooms. Although we can double up, if you guys want to?" he said extremely suggestively. Man was my man sexy when he's evil.

"Cool man. I was hoping you'd suggest your house. Bernie's cable doesn't even work half the time." He said pretending to wipe sweat from his brow.

"All right, let's go!" I yelled and raced off into the Sunset, which is what Ian named his sports car. Pretty sick huh.

"Oh My God! How many hot guys are going to pass me by before one notices me!" she cried in annoyance. Why wouldn't they be paying attention to her. She was beautiful, silver hair, exotic green and yellow eyes. Plus she was wearing a pick bikini that had the word flirty on the left side and the bottoms.

"I think they all ready are." I whispered but she looked shocked. Some of these guys are actually pretty cute but I had my eyes on a certain, black haired angel.

I wish he was here but he was getting food. Not that Liza's bad company but she's not my dark angel. I hope he hurries that food up.

"No they are staring at you. I'll walk away and you just watch and wait." She said and then slunk off to hide in the bushes. So for the next five minutes, about five times the amount of boys as before came and crossed my path. Finally, one got the courage to talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Evan." He said with a bright smile, though it couldn't compare to Ian's, it wasn't even the slightest bit close.

This boy had blonde hair and a tan, so thick, it must be a five year project. He was a bit thin but also a bit muscular. Girls probably fall for him the second he gives them that smile.

"My Name is Deylia. Nice to meet you?" I said, not very sure.

"Just came over to say hi."

"Okay, hello. Is there anything else I can help you with?

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go get an ice cream with me?" he asked shyly and smiled but suddenly he stopped. A menacing shadow appeared behind him.

"Hi Lia." He said a very possessive sound to his voice and his stance. And it was hot.

"Hey." I said, got up and kissed him. He was surprised at first but then he kissed me back. Good thing the PDA police weren't here because we would have been written up with the highest violation possible.

He pulled me into his chest and smiled at Evan, "She's mine, so go little wolf boy." And Evan walked away looking very dejected.

"Hi."

"Hello, my little angel."

"So, did you get me a hot dog? Or did you waste my precious time?" I asked very flirty and he smiled.

"I got you something even better." He said smiling.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Me," he said seducuctively.

"Awesome!"

He kissed me.

"But I have one question."

"What?"

"When you went through all the trouble to get me you…"

Yes?"

"Did you happen to get me a hot dog?"

"Oh, yes I did."

"Good because I'm hungry. What about you?" I asked and beamed so brightly I almost went blind.

"Yes, I happen to be very hungry."

"Would you like a bite?"

"Yes, I very much would."

"All right?"

He then bite my neck and started to nibble on me. I laughed, he was such a sweet heart and he was all mine.

"I meant the hot dog."

"Well, I wanted a bite of you."

"Maybe later." And I waltz away.

Until he decided to chase me and so we ran up and down the beach, resting in a cave. It was beautiful, the calming sound of the waves. Their green-blue colors and the cosiness of the cave made the atmosphere so romantic.

"So should we meet the others soon?" I asked and of course I was happy but I felt bad ditching Soren and Liza.

"Okay but tonight we will be alone. Understood?" he kissed me and the lips, the sparks flew.

"Of course, Ian. I am you eternal slave." I said and he kissed my forehead with an amused expression.

"So Gabriel, care to explain what you're doing with our daughter?" asked two awfully familiar voices from the mouth of the cave.

"M-m-m-mom? D-d-d-d-d-daddy?" I asked and he smiled. Even I had to admit he was insanely hot. He was the poster boy for evil. I could tell you that. He had black hair and was dressed in all black. He looked like the insanely hot bad-guy lawyer from hell and I am not exaggerating. He had on a black suit with the first few buttons undone.

My mother was his exact opposite. She looked like a true angel. She had white blonde hair and she had a warm smile. While my father's was soul sucking, hers was warm and inviting. She had a white Marilyn Monroe dress, neat and tidy.

"Hello sweetie." My dad said and then suddenly I was in his arms and he was spinning me around. It was like being on a carasol, all the spinning lights and sounds bom barding my ears.

There was a low growl and I was set down. I turned around, expecting it to be Ian but it was actually my mom. She looked pretty pissed. She was tapping her foot, even more impatient than I've ever seen anyone do.

"Stop trying to glamour her. We promised no trying to sway." My mother said sternly and looked at my father. For a second, no less than a second, her eyes softened but they then hardened, harder than before.

"Michal, he wasn't." Ian stepped in.

"Oh, how can you be sure?" my mother said coldly, as if she were a teen talking to her mom or a teacher.

"He hasn't seen his daughter in over sixteen years. Plus, the last time she saw him, she was eight. You can't blame him for being so affectionate."

"Wait, eight, sixteen. You mean to tell me I'm twenty four. I can't be." I plead. It was impossible. I mean I was sixteen.

"Sorry sweetie." Ian said from behind rapping his arms around me. It was very comforting. The only thing that could be of any more comfort is-

Ian went to my lips and soon the sparks danced between our two sets of lips. Perfect pair, in union. Our lips making love to one and another in the most gentle and beautiful of ways. My heart always aches when I'm with him.

"Excuse you Ian. Get the hell away from our daughter or that's exactly where you'll go." Both my parents said insanely pissed off.

"Sorry Luce, Michael. Forgot she was you're daughter. But she's still all mine." He said with a cocky grin and shining eyes decorating his face.

"But you are way too old for her!" My mother blurted out.

"Plus,….." my father started but I guess he couldn't think of anything else.

"Plus, what?" Ian asked curiously.

"Plus….. SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled losing his cool.

"You don't have to worry about anything happening to her. I really love her. You also know me and you know I'll take better care of her than another boy." He said pleading with my parents.

"I don't care. You can't have my little girl!" My father screamed and I was surprised that this was the calm and collected guy who entered this cave almost ten minutes ago.

"Look Ian, you're not going to have our daughter."

"Why not? I love her; I love her so much my heart sometimes aches." He said shyly. Wow, he sure is sexy when he's bashful.

"She's our daughter and she's too good for anyone. Even you." My mom said weakly.

"Plus you're too old for our daughter." My father practically growled, anger seeping out of his every pore.

"But I love him too." I whispered so quietly that I was sure no one heard. They just went on fighting.

"Gabe, I understand that you may think you love her but how can you be sure. I mean if you break her heart-" my mom started.

"I'll break ever bone in your body." My father said viciously.

"I am one hundred percent sure that I love her with everything I have." He said earnestly, flipping his black hair.

"I can't have my little girl's heartbroken." I heard my father mumble.

"I'll kill him even if he doesn't hurt her." My mom whispered coldly.

"I can't lose her again." Both my father and Ian said in union.

"I have loved her ever since the first day we met and the accident." He said remorsefully and my mother looked about to say something but-

Suddenly there was a commotion and Liza and Soren entered. They were walking in, joking, and laughing." So what's up-"Soren started but stopped abruptly.

Both he and Liza stared in shock for only a second. Once out of their stupor, they bowed and mumbled bunch of excuses and stuff and I only caught a bit but it was enough to know that Liza sided with my father and Soren was undecided. Wow, a very divided group. One siding with heaven (Ian), two undecided (Soren and I) and one siding with Hello (Liza), wow. We're very balanced.

"Sorry, your highness, Sir. Lucifer, king of Hell." Liza said as frightened as a newborn foul.

"Please, both of you too. She who created the champion and he who nuture the champion." Soren said and both my parents laughed and then glared, probably forgetting just a few moments ago they were agreeing.

"Like I could create something such creature as that."

"Like I could be nurturing to anything, except for of course, my daughter, but even that is not even nurturing, maybe just kindness." He said proudly.

"Whatever." My mother sneered.

"Well I must be going, my friends are here." I said and started to walk away but I turned and faced my father, "Goodbye Father." And then I faced away, "Mother."

"Come on you two. Get up and let's get back to Ian's." I said gently helping them up. So we walked off and I smiled. I really like my dad.

But I only hate my mother more.

Don't ask why.

It will only kill my happy mood.

"That was amusing." I said as we arrived back at Ian's home. Liza and Soren looked shocked.

"Seriously?" Liza asked me incredulously.

"I almost peed my pants I was so nervous." Soren managed to squeak out.

"They really didn't scare you?" Ian asked and I nodded and he beamed, "Wow, your mom was throwing all the glamour she could at you. But I knew you were strong."

"Love you."

"Love you too angel." Ian said and we started to make out, much to Soren and Lizas' disgust. They cleared their thoughts and we extracted ourselves.

"Way too much PDA." They said and I laughed. I just felt so giddy around Ian. He made me really happy.

"Sorry, we got caught up in…" I started trying to think of a word when one popped into my head.

"Each other." We said in union and laughed. Sometimes it was like we shared one brain. We were that connected.

When I had finally come out of my Ian induced dazed I saw a shocking sight. There in front of me sat Soren and Liza. They looked so good for each other. Every few seconds I'd see Liza looking over at Soren. She seemed to like him.

Maybe Ian will be able to not be hassled with too much PDA. Because they would be mutual offenders. Plus, it'd make them both so happy, maybe Liza'd even become less meek and a stronger person. A girl with an angel boyfriend, a were wolf best friend and a friend who's a cat Demon.

"Why don't you guys leave, Liza and I have to talk about 'girl thing'" said waving them away. They looked shocked. One minute I was practically leeching off Ian the next I'm kicking him out of his house.

"Why?" Ian asked.

"And what do you want us to do?"

"Go do guy things. See a movie, go to a sports game, you can scope out girls as long as there is only one girl really on your mind Ian. Got it?"

"Got it?"

"Bye." I said smiling and ushering them out the door. The second they were at least a hundred feet away I turned to Liza.

"Why did you-?" she started but I interrupted her.

"Why did you not tell me you liked Soren, a best friend should know these things?" I asked and she looked down nervously.

"I didn't know if he'd turn me down or if he liked someone else. Well he does, but still." She said sounding like the least self- confident person I've ever met.

"Who?"

"Some girl he just met but I mean she's beautiful. I can see why he likes her. Heck, even I like her."

"So ask him out, you'll never know until you've tried." I said and she smiled. She came over and hugged me.

"You're a good friend." She said smiling.

"Thank you, but if you like someone, follow your heart. Remember that." I said and she smiling, kissing me on the cheek.

"How'd I get so lucky to have such an amazing friend? I mean I'm a nobody and you're a someone. You just picked me, out of all the creatures in the school, me, to be your friend." She said incredulously and I smiled at her, she really didn't get it.

"I've liked you since the day we met. I'm not into the snobby kids who go there." I said and we both smiled.

"So, wanna watch a movie?" Liza asked and I happily nodded.

She picked up three movies. One was an action, Killers, and a romance movie, But I Love Her, and the horror movie, Zombie land. She asked me to choose but it didn't matter to me.

"Well then let's do Eeniee Meenie Minnie Moe." I suggested and she smiled.

"Well I guess we can watch But I Love Her."

"What's that about?"

"A girl named Emily who has her friends all fighting over her. The pops and her best friend Allison against the new, mysterious boy Xander. It is amazing!"

"I guess you've seen it before?"

"Maybe once or twice, but it's so good!"

"All right, let's watch."

So we did and it was very interesting. I taught, you know, chicks before dicks. Bros before hoes. Xander wasn't worth losing her best friend Allison so Emily sided with the pops and Allison.

"That was really good. Nice choice of movie." I said and she beamed to me.

"Thanks, but I still have a problem. Can I ask you for some help?"

"With what?"

"With asking out Soren. I mean he is-"she started when there was a knock on the door and the boys strolled in.

"Knock, knock. Can we come in, well too bad 'cause we're already in." Soren said barging.

"Well I'm going up to my room." I said walking away and when I realized Ian wasn't coming I grabbed his shirt and pulled him.

"Why do I have to come? Unless you have something planned-?" he said and I shook my head and pulled him to his room. It was about five times the size of the other rooms and it was connected to my room.

"Liza wants to ask Soren out on a date." I said and he looked shocked.

"Really, that's amazing!" he said and then kissed me.

"Love you." I cooed and he smiled pulling me into his chest and we cuddled.

"Love you, little one."

"Will I have to leave in a few minutes?"

"No, stay as long as you want Angel. You can stay here in my arms forever if you'd like."

Tomorrow is the beginning of Liza's dating class. I've decided that I need to teach her everything she needs to know in the dating life.

**Thank you to all who have read my story and/or commented!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay so the first thing you know is what to do with your hands." I explained, reaching the very last lesson. We went through the basics mostly.

I told her to not be nervous. She learned to be herself, except a bit better. You know, I mean if you're a slob, you can't not be a slob but you can tone it down. Just a little bit, probably.

"Sit up straight. Be confident. Confidence is sexy."

"But-"

"Okay I know I said be yourself but you want to be yourself. Just a better version of that."

"Really, you sure this will work. I mean Soren is a were and I'm just a lower-level Cat Demon. He probably just said yes because he knew what it'd mean to you." She said her confidence sinking into quicksand. But I was the stick to pull her out and encouraged her.

"You can do this. And trust me, Soren wouldn't have accepted if he didn't like you. That's not how he rolls. Plus why wouldn't he like you? You pretty, smart, and an amazing person."

"Really."

"Okay so is there anything else you need to go over?"

"Yeah, what about kissing? I mean I've never kissed anyone."

"You're a lip-locking virgin? I can't believe it. I mean I sending you in there totally unprepared."

I was shocked. What if she kissed him. Then she would become emotionally attached to him. Then what if he broke her heart? I can't let that happen.

"Okay, Liza, even if he breaks up with you, you'll have to understand that you're not meant to be. Okay, and if he breaks your heart, I'll be here." I said reassuringly but she looked even more nervous.

"You think he's going to break up with me?" she asked looking so much younger.

"No, but in case he does, I just want to let you know something."

"What?"

"He's not worth it if he breaks up with you. If he does, then he's blind. You so amazing that I'm surprised that you have never been kissed."

We hugged and she gave me a genuine smile. A bright and confident smile that said, 'I can take on the world'. Making me beyond happy. My little Liza has grown up.

Suddenly I got a text. It was from Ian.

~~~~~MISS U. R U DONE YET?~~~~~

~~~~~YEA. MEET U IN A FEW.~~~~~

~~~~~MY ROOM, IN TEN. KAY?~~~~~

~~~~~KAY. C U THRE~~~~~

~~~~~LOVE U!~~~~~~

~~~~~LOVE U 2~~~~~

"Liza, I'm going to meet Ian. See you later so we can talk about your outfit, hair and makeup?" I asked and her smile faltered for a second. But it soon went back up, stronger than ever.

"All right. But you'll need to get here real early, I need a whole mumbo jumbo heap of help."

"Mumbo Jumbo?"

"Sorry, I know it's really corny but it's my thing."

"It's okay, it's cute. Sounds like something you would say."

"See you."

"See you."

I waved goodbye and walked up the stairs making a quick stop on my way. I opened the door and barged in, like I always do. Trust me, I always barge in. He doesn't seem to care.

"Hay Soren."

"Hay. So what's up, her royal highness, Queen Lucy Goosey, queen of all."

"Oh shut up Snore-en."

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

Yeah, with the four poster bed with satin sheet and silk pillows, a 67 inch plasma TV and amazing entertainment system, it was far from humble. Plus the Jacuzzi and walk in closet made the room three times almost every room, excluding Laurel, Ian, and yours truly.

"You hurt her, I kill you. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Well, see you later."

I waved and made my way up the steps. Step, by step I slowly made my way up the tower. Once again wishing I could fly. When I finally got to the top I knocked on the door. Ian happens to be bit suspicious.

I hear about fifteen locks being unlocked. I silently laughed, my suspicious angel. Ian quickly opened the door and scooped me up into his arms. But I could feel the tenseness in him.

"Hay sweetie."

"Hay Ian. So what's wrong?"

"Can't hide anything from you, can I? All right well I have some bad news."

I put my forehead to his. I smiled looking at him. My eyes engulfing his, our face inches away from each other. I kissed him on the cheek, making him want more.

When he leaned in for more, I however, didn't give it to him and instead said, "Not until you tell me what's up."

"Well Laurel and the rest of the student council set a date for the battle. I want to train with you, to get you ready. Laurel's an amazing fighter and I honestly," he said and then leaned into me and whispered into my ear, "Want you forever."

"Good, cause I'm not giving you up without a fight. And even then I'd go down kicking and screaming."

"So you'll train with me?"

"Yeah, but I'll need to go help Liza get ready for her date with Soren. All right?"

"All right."

"And Ian, sweetie?"

Yeah?"

"We'd better not just be sparing. There had better be a whole lot of lip-locking, macking and our lips making love. Got it?"

"Yes, mam."

He said starting to turn away, but he turned back to me and said." Speaking of love making…."

"Stop it, you hormonal thousand year old angel. But I still love you."

"See you my love."

"Bye, my angel."

"Have fun, little one."

I gave him a long, steamy kiss. Savoring ever moment together before I ran down stairs to my BFF, who was going on a date with my BFFL. And I need to get my BFF ready.

When I reached Liza's room, I saw she had at least forty different outfits, all around her room. I smiled at her. She was definitely nervous. I mean she was everywhere.

When she realized I was there she asked, "Which outfit do you like better? The red dress or the green one? Or should I go with the blue shirt and jeans? " she asked and I examined them.

The three outfits were cute. That I could tell. Liza definitely had style. And money.

I remember she told me that her family was one of the richest in the world. But, no one here cared how wealthy you are. Just what you are, who you are, and who you know/are related to.

The Green dress was pretty. Ruffled. Mid calf, but cute. I really didn't think it complimented her. I mean it was for someone who was overweight, a kid. She was petite. It just wouldn't suit her.

Then the red dress was too dressy. Liza said it was a dinner and a movie. Dinner, maybe, a movie, no. The dress was too short and too much cleavage. Too many guys would be looking for chances to look down her dress and up her skirt.

The blue shirt and jeans, however, were perfect. They were casual enough for anything but nice. She could wear it to a nice restaurant. I was happy. It's also look amazing on her. Definitely a perfect outfit to compliment her figure.

"The blue shirt and jeans, definitely." I said and she smiled happily picking it up and changing into it.

Next we looked at hairstyles and make up.

"Should my hair go up or down?"

"Up."

"Yeah, but how should I do it? A pony tail, a bun, half up and half down?"

"Definitely half up and half down."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'll help you with it."

So we spent two hours, three bottles of shampoos, and four bottles of hair spray. The ending point was amazing. Liza looked so beautiful. I mean she looked stunning. Heck, even I would date her.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously.

As usual, her self-confidence is not very high. But one look in the mirror would change that. I mean that would bring promote her confidence like five levels.

"You look amazing!" I squealed rushing over to hug her. Though, being very careful to smudge her make up or ruin her outfit.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, totally! Soren is going to be awestruck!"

"Really, you think I look good?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, well I'm supposed to meet Soren in a few minute, I have to go." She came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye."

"Bye."

We waved and walked out, walking our separate ways. Liza to her date and me to my man. My Ian.

When I reached the stair well to his tower he was standing there. He was tapping his foot to the beat of Lifestyles of the Rich and The Famous when I arrived. I gave him a quick wave when he realized I was there. Which was almost immediately.

Being his amamt makes that so. He is able to sense me.

He walked over and buried his head into my shoulder. I smiled and hugged him. Kissing the top of his head and made I him get off my shoulder. I looked into his eyes.

"So what are we doing?"

"We're going to teach you your first lesson."

"Which is?"

"You'll see."

"Come on tell me now."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"Yeah well I hate surprises."

"That still doesn't mean I'm going to tell you." He teased pulling me into him. He put his arm around my shoulder.

He then spread his wing and flew up. Probably the best thing ever. The feeling of flying.

So he led me up to his room and put a blindfold over my eyes.

"Um are you sure I won't die? I mean I have no idea what you're doing."

"Don't worry about it." He said in his most soothing voice. Delicious as chocolate and smooth as silk, it sounded irresistible.

"Okay, so will you tell me what exactly we're…." but I trailed off.

That's because he pushed me.

Off the ledge.

Off his tower.

Which is probably175 thousand yards above the ground.

And so I screamed for my life, waiting to hit the ground.

But I never did.


End file.
